


I hope you never retire

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Coaches, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Hasetsu, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: This is a FLASH FORWARD in the Domestic Life series, occurring after Yuuri and Victor have retired and returned to Hasetsu. They have purchased Yuuri's old ice rink, using it to train Victor's team and Yuuri is teaching little kids how to ice skate. (I'm publishing this on Ao3 now because it is referenced in my Father's Day fic - "Father's Day: Now and Then" which will be posted this weekend!)Want to see more drabbles? Please send them my way on Tumblr!n3rdlif343va





	I hope you never retire

The sound of laughter echoed from every wall, filling the bright rink with a vibration of happiness. On the ice, there were two classes of children. One group of children stood barely two feet off the ice, kept off-balance by their safety gear and chubby limbs. The second class was taller, but still as unbalanced, the gangly limbs of preteens limiting their ability for elegance. 

Leading the littlest group across the ice, Yuuri stifled giggles at the high-pitched huffs and puffs escaping his students, sounds of elation and frustration creating the sound track of their lesson. Red cherub cheeks poked out over top of scarfs, making each face look like a set of wide eyes and nothing else. It was one of the cutest sights Yuuri had ever seen, and he cherished the time with his tiny tots each and every Saturday. Victor could keep the high ranking athletes and snarky teenagers, Yuuri loved his clumsy babies as if they were his own. 

Across the ice, Victor was watching his husband instead of his skaters. His group of five made the memories of Yurio’s teen angst look tame, and he was thoroughly enjoying the distraction of his husband with his babies. Yuuri knew everything about his tiny students, and Victor had spent many, many hours listening to him ramble off this knowledge. He should concentrate more on his own group, but it was so hard when Yuuri was playfully tossing a small bundled child in the air, both of them laughing together at the game. 

This was how they spent their Saturdays now, unless they had to travel for one of Victor’s students to compete. They had purchased the rink in Hasetsu six years prior and had quickly made it one of the most prestigious training facilities in Japan. Victor’s skaters came from all over the world to train with him, and Yuuri enjoyed seeing his husband happily working through the chaos of coaching a full team. (Yakov had come to visit more than once, appreciating the level of karma Victor was experiencing, but that’s another story). 

As the students exited the ice, Yuuri began to help the little ones untie their skates and loosen their protective clothing. A small set of arms captured his neck, nuzzling into his cheek and making him chuckle. “Coach Yuuri,” the little dark-haired girl fluttered her eyelashes against his cheek, leaving tickles that made him scrunch his nose, “will you always be my coach?” 

Scooping his smallest student into a proper hug, Yuuri balanced the little girl on his knee, tapping her nose with his finger. “I will certainly be your coach for as long as you want me or until I retire.” 

Fierce little arms wrapped his neck. “I hope you never retire, Coach Yuuri!” She released him as suddenly as she had grabbed him, running to tackle her mother instead. An elbow caught under Yuuri’s arm pulling him up to his feet and into his husband’s embrace. 

“I agree with her!” Victor said rubbing his nose against Yuuri’s. 

“You always say that!” Yuuri teased, kissing Victor to make the preteen skaters gag and the remaining baby skaters sing a chorus of “ohhhsssss.” 

Together, they wished their skaters goodbye, hair a little grayer, skin a little more wrinkled, but still as in love as they had ever been. 


End file.
